His Clothes
by TivaIsTheBest
Summary: Ziva takes notice of Tony's outfits. A story built around the outfits and what can happen. Classic Tiva! Some McAbby and minor season 7 spoilers. A LATE CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey All!**

**This is my first serious story since the exams - thank god there all by, only Summer to look forward too! :D **

**So I got this idea when I was at a family dinner with my family when my Aunt and Uncle were going to sell their holiday flat to this guy who turned out to not be as kosher as they once thought. He was then asking my friend's Mum's boyfriend to do some other property work - another story! Anyway, my Aunt was talking about the appearance of the guy and what kind of clothes he wore.**

**So this is what I came up with. I had to rely on Google for the help of the clothing names and spellings - you'd think having a boyfriend who's Mum works in the Italian fashion business would help - it doesn't.**

**And some spoilers for the season 7 finale, Rule 51. How awesome an episode btw?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything NCIS or Google. If I did, I could imagine the things I could do with Michael Weatherly… ;]**

Ziva was sitting quietly at her desk. It was a Friday morning and the clock had only just struck 7am. _Well, the team should arrive soon_ she thought. Just as expected McGee ran into the squad room.

"I'm late - sorry boss but Abby wanted me to -" he stopped when he realised the coffee-obsessed marine was no where in sight and the ex-mossad officer was sniggering lightly in the corner.

"Don't worry McGee, he's no where in sight" Ziva replied through her laboured breathing. Just as McGee was about to reply, a familiar voice butted in.

"Who's no where in sight?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs - well tell him if you see him I'm going to see Abby." he answered, already half way out the bullpen.

"Oh, I will Probie, cause you know I am your personal assistant and everything…" Tony continued to mutter to himself as he checked his morning post, all the while perched on the side of his desk.

It was at this point Ziva got a proper look at him out the side of her eye. He was dressed this morning in a simple-yet classic Dolce and Gabbana black suit with a white Italian-made zegna shirt. It was decorated with a classic green tie that only he could pull off and a pair of black Armani shoes.

"Having a good look now Probette, are we?" Tony asked, still not looking up from the pile of mail in his hands.

"Excuse me?" she replied, still appearing to be looking at her computer screen.

" I know what your doing Probie" he answered, using the dreaded nickname.

Ziva lost her control at this point. Before Tony knew what was happening, she was up, grabbed his letter opener out his hand and was pressing him to the desk by leaning between his legs.

"Now this may have a slightly blunt edge" she hissed, brandishing the item in his face "but it doesn't mean I can't do damage with it. I am now a citizen of your country so you should start treating me as an American woman."

"But I liked you better as a non-American woman." he whispered.

"And why was that?" she asked after a pause in a light voice.

"Cause your nothing like the woman in this country Ziva David." he answered, with something she couldn't quite identify in his voice.

"Really?" It didn't demand an answer, both knowing what it was the other was thinking.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, maintaining eye-contact - the world continuing on around them both too absorbed in their own world. No one could really identify the bond the partners had. It was unique to them.

"You two done playing grab-ass?" Gibbs asked, walking past them, fresh star bucks in hand. Ziva only removed herself from between Tony's legs when they had finished their silent conversation.

"Certainly boss" Tony replied, sub-consciously, gaining questioning looks from both Gibbs and Ziva.

"Paperwork again today. I'm going to Abby's lab." he said, walking towards the back elevator.

"Again, boss?" Tony asked in despair, following Gibbs.

"Yep. And Rule number 12 DiNozzo" he said as the elevator doors opened. As Tony walked back to his desk, he could see Ziva sniggering.

"Back to the paper work Zee-vah" he ordered. Ziva only smirked in response.

It was around 4pm in the bullpen and everyone had lost concentration. McGee was on his iPhone, debating what apps to download. Tony was making paper aeroplanes with all the scrap papers from the paper work he was supposed to be doing. Ziva made it look like she was doing something constructive, when really she was looking up what new book releases there were. Gibbs had been up in MTAC since they returned from lunch, something about alcohol being found out ships. It was at this point Abby came bounding into the bullpen.

"Why are you lot all doing work? Or at least pretending to?" she mock asked.

"Cause were supposed to be working until 1730 Abby. It's when were contracted until" McGee answered her, only half paying attention to him.

"But its Friday" she whined.

"Doesn't make a difference" Tony responded glumly.

"Ach, all go ask Leon if he'll let you all off early." she replied as if it was a normal everyday task.

"And why would we be needing to get off early Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Cause were going to dinner then clubbing."

"Really Abby, cause I was thinking of…" she trailed off.

"Nonsense. Were going out. A kind of pre-summer dinner and party of sorts." she responded with great enthusiasm.

"Where then?" she gave in.

"And what time?" Tony chipped in.

"Table's booked for 7pm at Paperino's then just onto the nightclub after that. The new one in town. I heard its really good. They do these killer cocktails and ice drinks -" she was cut off.

"Ok Abby, we'll go" McGee postponed her rant "And let's go see if Vance will let you take us all out…" McGee trailed off, pulling Abby up the stairs.

"Well, looks like were all going out Ziva" Tony startled her.

"Yes" she replied, not looking up from her computer.

"We'll I'll see you at 7 at the restaurant. You want a lift?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'll just get a cab. That way I don't need to watch what I'm drinking."

"Cause alcohol makes a difference to your driving?" he asked mockingly. She answered with a look only he could decipher.

Abby was the first to arrive. She was bouncing around outside the restaurant in her 3 inch platforms and a classic-Abby dress. McGee arrived shortly after her, dressed in a grey suit with a light blue shirt and black shoes. They made some small talk, speculating on the state of Tony and Ziva's relationship status. As McGee was about to make a bet, Tony arrived and hopped out a cab. He was dressed in a black suit, similar to the one he had on earlier. The only distinguishable difference being the navy embellishments and platinum cuff links he now adorned. All of this was completed with a pair of black shoes and now light green shirt. As Abby was admiring his appearance, Ziva stepped out a cab, Tony having his back to her.

"Wow Ziva, you look amazing!" Abby exclaimed. McGee could only stand and gawk at her. It was at this point Tony chose to turn around, to see what the fuss was about. And he had the same sort of expression.

Ziva was wearing a simple dark purple prom-type dress, with a pair of black satin heals. She wore her brown hair loose around her shoulders, all set off by a black shrug and small handbag.

"Having a good look now, Tony?" she asked, mimicking his earlier words.

"Just admiring the view" he replied softly, so softly he thought only he could hear. But Ziva being Ziva knew. She just smiled appreciatively at him.

"Ok, so since were all here, lets eat! I'm starving." she exclaimed, dragging McGee inside. It was only Tony and Ziva left in front of the restaurant.

"You look amazing Ziva" Tony told her again. It was at this point she took in what he was wearing. She liked the effect the colour green had on his complexion, it really did bring out his eye colour. She could tell Tony had put a lot of thought into the outfit - even down to his choice of cufflinks.

"Not so bad yourself." she replied with a smile. "We should go in. Abby will be sending out a look party for us."

"It's a _search_ party, not a _look_ party." he automatically corrected her.

"Same difference."

"You would get that one right wouldn't you?" he jokingly asked.

She just smirked.

**So, I did think about creating a cliff-hanger, but I put too much detail into it at this point to keep writing. **

**I am going away next Friday for a fortnight and also for the weekend so I will try to get some writing done when I'm away - not promising this weekend, but I do have about 24 hours flying time in total this summer so I most likely will get some done - I'm sooo excited about the hols! (L) :D**

**So let me know what you think! **

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some great feedback for the last chapter. The amount of story and author alerts was amazing (L) thanks guys!**

**This is been written while I'm in some amount of pain! I was away for the weekend and got very bad sunburn (I know - sun in the UK, none the less Scotland!) and its killing me! But my legs are tanning and that's all that matters :D**

**Also, sorry about the last chapter - the paragraph divider thingys didn't work :\ I'm changing them for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I would most definitely be spending my FULL summer in the Bahamas!**

**Chapter 2**

They were seated at the window looking out onto the street. DC was a busy city at night. Either the teenagers going down to the local park for skateboarding or couples out for a romantic stroll. The light nights allowed for people to experience a truly unique America.

The restaurant wasn't that busy for a Friday evening. Either couples having a romantic meal or family's having a weekend treat. They were sitting reading the menu's when a waiter came over.

"Can I get you any drinks?" he asked in with a southern drawl.

"Emm, can I get a bloody mary?" Abby asked. Tony gasped, mock shocked.

"Abby! No caf-pow?"

"No, I'm cutting the caffeine down" she replied smiling at the waiter.

"So alcohol's a substitute?" McGee asked, with a voice he thought was low enough so that Abby wouldn't here. He then yelped as Abby's foot managed to kick him from this side. Tony tried stifling a laugh but it didn't work.

"Can I please have a mojito?" Ziva asked, trying to restore some semblance of order.

"Certainly. And you sir?" he directed at McGee.

"A large glass of your house red. Chilled."

"Certainly sir. And finally?"

"A pint of your finest beer." Tony asked.

"No problem."

"So, how good is it to know we don't have work until Monday?" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

"Extremely." McGee replied.

"So I saw the new Mac software…" Abby rambled off onto a tangent that only her and McGee could participate in, leaving Tony and Ziva to entertain themselves.

"So you got plans for the weekend Zee-vah?" Tony asked, over exaggerating her name.

"Only some shopping and some tidying. Might go out a run on Sunday. You?"

"Oh the usual. Some movies." he replied with a grin on his face, causing Ziva to laugh in response. It was at this point the waiter came back with their drinks and to take the food order.

Once the waiter had left, Abby and McGee went back to their own conversation, leaving Tony and Ziva once again to make their own conversation.

"So what movies are you going to be watching?" Ziva asked, restarting their conversation.

"Well, I got the new Sherlock Holmes movie so definitely that."

"Oh, that's the one with Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law?"

"Ziva! You know about new movies!" Tony exclaimed.

"Only because my friend had been talking about the movie - she herself is in love with the man. I am yet to see the fascination."

"Well, come over on Saturday night and watch it with me." Tony asked, the sudden boldness shocking even him.

"Sure." The one word answer was all it took to brighten Tony's evening. Just as he was about to talk about the other movies he had planned to watch, their first course arrived.

The meal was filled with minor, trivial talk. The main subject was their recent lack of cases. Each of them was hoping that something came up sooner rather than later. It may appear to be harsh to outsiders if they were to hear their conversation, yet they weren't the ones going through the boredom they were.

It was in between the main course and dessert Abby came up with an idea.

"I have a friend who works in the bar at the club. Let me go phone him to see if he can get us on the VIP list."

"Awesome!" Tony exclaimed, gaining some strange looks from the other occupants of the restaurant. As Abby left to make the call, Tony decided to start a conversation.

"You've been rather quite tonight, McSilent".

"Yeah, just had some thoughts on my mind." he replied.

"Would these thoughts happen to involve a certain Goth of ours?" Tony asked knowingly.

"I don't know what your talking about." McGee stuttered out.

"Come on Tim" Ziva encouraged kindly. "We all know you were once something, why not try to rekindle the light between you?"

"Spark" Tony interjected, gaining a look off Ziva.

"She'd have to be blind to take me."

"Now come, anyone would be lucky to have you." Ziva replied optimistically.

"Here she comes." McGee stated, severing the conversation.

"Do it McGee!" Tony got in before Abby reappeared.

"So he said he could get us in. Just tell them his name at the door. So come on guys, lets go!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

As Abby grabbed McGee by the arm and dragged him out the door, Tony and Ziva got up and followed them. To any outsider looking in, it would appear they were a couple out on a romantic date according to their attire, yet they themselves couldn't see it.

Abby managed to get them into the club, after some minor persuasion of the bouncers and a phone call to her friend. Once they'd entered, Abby took off, McGee in tow, as she had spotted some people she knew, leaving Tony and Ziva to fend for themselves.

"Want a drink?" Tony asked, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

"Sure. A large Bacardi and Coke please."

"Coming right up. Want to try find us a table?"

"Sure." As Tony went to buy the drinks, Ziva found them a table that had a good view of the dance floor and the bar. When Tony arrived with the drinks, Ziva didn't even notice him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Should it not be cent?" she asked, just as curiously.

"Well, I guess but its always been that way." he joked. They sat in comfortable silence just watching the club when Tony got her out of her revive.

"Want to dance?"

"Why not?"

**I had originally planned for this to be published around Wednesday but after I had to go to my Grans on Monday, out to the movies on Tuesday with the Bf, a show in Glasgow on Wednesday night not getting in until around 2, then today I slept til 1 this afternoon and I'm flying out to the Bahamas in the morning! :D**

**I had a busy week!**

**I had thought about making this chapter longer but now I have a mini-cliffy! ;)**

**Next chapter will be in at least 2 weeks! I'm off and although its 9 and a half hours flying time I've discovered that the flight has some really good movies to watch! :D I do hope to have some more done for coming back but if not I'll try my best to get it done they day I come back!**

**So Bon voyage amigos! See you in 2 weeks when I'm back all tanned and shopped out from the Bahamas and Florida! **

**xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is late. Of course I was on holiday, then working for my mums friend. And tbh, I didn't get a chance to write when I was away. The first week I was on the beach everyday or at the water flumes :D (I j'adore the Bahamas, or the Atlantis!) and then Florida was amazing! I love the shops America has, much better than the Scottish shops! Another positive of the trip was watching NCIS on CBS :D (L). And the feedback was amazing last chapter also! :D So lets get on with the story! **

**And again the chapter dividers didn't work again. Can anyone tell me how to get them? (: [I am trying for this chapter. Lets see what happens.**

**P.s. This is set around the middle of season 8 I expect.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I'd be buying one of the apartments in the Bahamas at the Atlantis.**

As they reached the dance floor, the song changed to piano version of a club song. It fitted perfectly into the atmosphere of the club - mixing both club and classical music and giving everyone a chance to dance no matter what their musical preferences were.

It was at this point Tony and Ziva both realised what situation they were in. Due to the hustle and bustle of the club they ended up in the centre of the dance floor and right under a disco ball.

"Erm… Well…" Ziva said as tried to avoid the inevitable.

"Care to dance?" Tony smirked.

"Ok. I mean were just friends." Ziva replied as they moved towards each other as if they had done it countless times before. What they didn't realise was that both Abby and McGee could see their every move from the bar.

"Aww, look Timmy. Isn't it obvious that they are totally for each other?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I suppose they are perfect." he replied glumly.

"McGee! Lighten up." Abby chided him.

"What? Its not like Tony has to fight for dates is it? It's not like he's me, having to go out my way to impress a girl." McGee exclaimed, shocking even Abby. She had no idea he had so little self confidence.

"Tim, you'll meet the perfect girl one day. Don't worry about Tony."

"But maybe I already have." he replied sub-consciously.

"You never told me! Who is it?" Abby asked, genuinely interested.

"You." McGee muttered. As McGee said the one word, it seemed that the club went silent and everyone was looking at the pair, when really nothing was different. Only that he had let go of his biggest secret.

"Me?" Abby squeaked. In the moment it seemed to be only them in their world, Tony and Ziva being completely oblivious to it all. "I can't… I don't… well, erm… I've got to go. Just forgot, Nuns need me tonight. Bye!" and she ran out the club, leaving McGee speechless at the Bar.

"You never told me you could dance Tony." Ziva said quietly to Tony. They were currently entwined with each other, Ziva resting her head in the crook of Tony's neck, his arms protectively around her waste, her hands tied around his neck, needing his hair.

"It's not something I broadcast Ziva" he whispered back.

"But your good." It was an unspoken agreement between them that they would keep this just between them. As they started to drift off into their thoughts again, the song changed bringing them back to the atmosphere they were really in.

"We should go find Abby and McGee" Ziva said as she reluctantly pulled away from Tony.

"Hmm. I wonder whither Probie got another round of drinks?" Tony wondered aloud, gaining an elbow in the ribs for his comment. Just as Tony was about to retaliate, Tony's phone vibrated. It was a text.

_From: Abby_

_Hey. Sorry guys had to go. McGee and me had some issues. I'll call you tomorrow. xxxx _

"Abby had to go. Said her and McGee had some issues, whatever she means by that." Tony told Ziva. "I'm sure if you checked your phone you would too."

"My phones at home. Didn't fit in my bag." she replied plainly.

"Figures." Tony stated.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ziva turned to him and looked at him. She enjoyed making him squirm.

"Its just that, well when men go out they can put everything in their jacket so they don't need a bag. But if women were to use normal sized handbags then they wouldn't have to worry about forgetting the stuff they need most. Cause if you…"

"Tony." Ziva stopped him "Didn't you once tell me that sometimes fashion meant gain?"

"Huh?" Tony trying to decrypt her message. "Oh, you mean 'No pain, no gain?' Like wearing heels?"

"Now you have me totally lost."

"Well…" he started and his phone buzzed again. "McGoo this time. Now he's gone home. Said there was no point in staying. You know for us being the reluctant ones to come we seem to be the last ones here."

"Yeah." Ziva replied simply.

"So this really isn't my type of scene so what do you say we go back to mines, order a pizza and watch Sherlock?" Tony asked.

"Why, Mr. DiNozzo. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were asking me out on a date." They just held their gaze until a group of young drunk college kids came charging onto the dance floor. "But right now, I'd take anyone's offer to get out of here."

"Then lets go."

When they had made it to the exit, the coldness of the evening air hit them. It was amazing how body heat could heat up a club. As they walked towards the taxi rank around the corner, Ziva mused aloud.

"I wonder what Abby's real reason was for leaving early. And then McGee. Do you think he said something to her?"

"What McGeek? Nah he doesn't have the guts."

"You never know Tony. You don't give him enough credit."

"I know what he's capable of - I have worked with him for around eight years."

"And your saying I don't?"

"No, its just" he sighed, exasperated "It's just, I know I put him down a lot. I'm just trying to encourage him, you know?"

"Yeah I do. You are a better man than people think." Ziva said and walked on towards the pick-up area.

"Heh." It took him a few seconds to understand what she really meant. "Wait a minute. What do people really think of me?" he shouted off towards her. She just smirked and kept on walking.

_**NCIS+NCIS+NCIS+NCIS+NCIS**_

As the end of the credits rolled up the screen, Ziva reluctantly moved her head from the crease of Tony's neck.

When they'd arrived, Tony called for a Pizza while Ziva freshened up quickly in the bathroom. When Tony went to do the same, Ziva wandered into the kitchen, grabbed two beers, walked to the living room, kicked her heels off and sat the beers on the coffee table.

It wasn't long until the pizza arrived, only about 15 minutes into the movie, warranting a fresh beer. Throughout the movie they enjoyed each others company, laughing at the funny parts and wincing at the fighting scenes. Gradually their positions changed though. As Tony moved back further into the corner of the couch, Ziva seemed to slump closer towards him. The act resulted in them both supporting each other, Tony's arm around Ziva's shoulders, Ziva's arm wrapped protectively around Tony.

"Well that was a good movie." Ziva stated, as she rested her chin on Tony's chest, looking up towards him.

"Yeah, I mean Downey is a classic actor. Think of him in US Marshalls with Tommy Lee Jones. You'd never see him play Sherlock. And of course in Iron Man then in the sequel…" he trailed off as Ziva placed her hand over his mouth.

"Tony your getting a little how do you say, talkative?"

"Chatty, sweet cheeks. Chatty."

"I've not heard that in a long time." She stated quietly.

"Yeah I've missed it too." he replied. They stared at one another, both moving towards the other…

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. This has been in the works for ages and it's only cause I had time before I went to a family dinner that **

**this chapter's complete.**

**Now I need your help, readers. What kind of situations can I talk about Tony's outfits in? I know I've drifted slightly but that is the main purpose of the story. I've already thought about Sports and stuff but please - help me if you want this to continue! ****J**

**And how cool is this? A guy that my mum works with that I baby sit for gets called McGoo! (L) I was mega impressed when I found this out - not cause of NCIS mind you but anyways…**

**Many thanks readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I really need to sort out my time management issues and stop going so long between updates. But I do have a good reason.**

**I've been sooo busy recently: exam results, uni applications and school. And then the social life on top of it. I miss summer.**

**But on with the story. :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I wouldn't be going to university next year. I'd be living it up in Hollywood with the likes of Michael Weatherly. We can all dream…**

Just as they were about to succumb to their natural desires there was a sharp knock at the door.

"You better get that." Ziva sighed.

"Nah, they'll give up." Tony said and started moving closer to her again. As their lips were about to touch the knocking got louder.

"Open up DiNozzo, I know your in there!" It could only be one person.

"Gibbs" Ziva muttered in frustration. "Just answer it. Hang on, I'll go wait in your room."

"Ok." Tony replied and waited until he heard the door click. "Ah, evening Boss!"

"You drunk DiNozzo?"

"No boss. Just had a few drinks." he replied. After an uncomfortable period of time Tony broke the silence. "So ehh, any particular reason you're here boss? You know at well 12pm on a Friday night? Not that I don't appreciate you being here its just-"

"Well Abby appeared at my place upset and I wanted to know what happened tonight. I've tried McGee and he was in a drunken stupor so I was getting no sense out of him. And then I went to Ziva's and she wasn't there. Any idea what happened?"

"Well I have absolutely no clue where Ziva is. Last I saw her was outside the club. And all I heard from Abby was that her and McGee had some 'issues' and she was leaving."

"Hmm. Any idea where Ziva is?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Ok. So do you mind if I used your bathroom before I went away?"

"No. Just, uhh, use the en-suite off my room - last door on the left. The sinks blocked in the main one." he replied totally forgetting who was in his room.

_**NCIS+NCIS+NCIS+NCIS+NCIS**_

After a few minutes Gibbs came out and shouted a distant farewell. Only then did Tony realise what had happened. Once he was sure Gibbs was away and the door was shut he went straight to his room where Ziva was standing at the window glaring at him. Tony found he had no words.

"So you want to explain what you were up to? By sending Gibbs in here?"

"I totally forgot." was all he could reply with.

"Did you want him to jump to conclusions?" she asked. "Luckily for you there's a good gap between your bed and the floor where I could hide."

"Yeah, see I knew that bed would come in handy some day regarding you." he joked. That didn't go down well.

"And in what sense did you see me being related to your bed?"

"Ehh well…" he stuttered.

"Please do elaborate Tony!" she was starting to get seriously pissed and Tony could sense this. Ziva was met with silence. They stood looking at one another for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"I'm sorry. If that's what you want then I'm sorry. It was a genuine mistake - you think I wanted Gibbs to know I was hiding you in my room?" Now Tony had lost the plot. "Cause we all know Gibbs would have jumped to the wrong conclusions. He would have thought I was trying to get you into bed but really it was nothing like that. But it may have well as been cause one day he's going to have to realise that his rules aren't set by god. That we are flesh and blood human beings. We act on our gut instinct and if that causes his precious rules to be broken then so be it!"

Ziva was speechless.

"So what do you mean?"

"what?" this time Tony was the one that was exasperated.

"I mean, what rules have been broken?"

"Well Rule 6 and then Rule 12."

"You haven't broken rule 12 Tony."

"Not yet." The darkness had set in around them yet they could clearly see each other. After a few moments Ziva was the first one to speak.

"You look good Tony."

"What?"

"I never complimented you earlier. You look very handsome."

"You did."

"Well, maybe in the passing but now I'm fully putting it in there."

"Out there, Zee. Out there."

"This is not the time to be correcting my English. And stop trying to avoid this conversation."

_Damn_ he thought. Tony was sure he was making a good effort of avoiding what was about to come. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence once again.

"I think I'm just, err, going to go." Ziva stuttered. It was evident that she was uncomfortable. As she tried to exit the bedroom Tony blocked her path.

"Don't go."

"Tony. Move. Now. Please."

"No. We are not ending this night as McGee and Abby seem to have. I am not ruining this… this…" he suspended as he thought of the correct term. _Partnership_ was too formal. _Relationship_ was too committal. _Friendship_ was just not the right word. "this bond we have" was what he finished.

"A bond?" Ziva questioned, sceptical.

"Yeah. Do you have a better adjective to describe what we have?"

"A relationship. Or at least that's what I'd like to have." This rendered Tony speechless.

"Come again?" he squeaked.

"We've been dancing around each other for nearly 6 years now. And I knew from day one that we would instantly get on like a house on flames…"

"Fire." Tony butted in, but Ziva seemed to ignore this.

"And I am ready to take us one step further. I told you before that I have come to America to make a home for myself. That is what I intend to do. With you, if you will have me." There was a silence that filled the room as they both tried to come to terms with what was just said. From where Ziva was standing, she only just realised that Tony had removed his suit jacket and how well the green shirt complemented his eye colour of the same shade.

After a few minutes all that could be heard was three simple words:

"I love you."

**Ooooooh. A cliff hanger. **

**As you may be aware I'm not exactly the best at English - how I got a B was a miracle - more than likely a mistake.**

**So all mistakes are my own! (hehehe)**

**And review if you want more! ;] and more ideas for outfits if you've got any. It will be much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 updates in one week! Now you'll be thinking Christmas has come early! Truth be told I wanted to write this while it's fresh in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. And more than likely never will.**

**Anyone else excited for the premiere? I'm not as much this year as I was last tbh. But still. I want to know what Ziva will do considering two rather important people in her life missed her ceremony! **

_After a few minutes all that could be heard was three simple words:_

"_I love you."_

The silence in the room would be enough to hear a pin drop.

"What?"

"Ziva David, I love you. With all my heart. More than you'll ever know. And I really don't care if you reciprocate it or not. But you should know that I love you and more than likely always will."

"Oh." This reply caused Tony to doubt himself. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, neither one now able to make eye contact. It was Tony that eventually broke the tense atmosphere.

"Say something. Please, Ziva." he whispered quietly.

"Why say anything, when I could show you." With that Ziva moved swiftly towards Tony, and had no hesitation in capturing his lips with hers.

What happened for the rest of the night was a blur for both of them. If anyone was to be inside the apartment - or indeed just outside - all they would hear would be screams of pleasure.

* * *

It was around 11am before either woke up. As the sun shone in the window, Ziva reached across the bed, only to find it was empty. She got up, clutching the bed sheet around her slender frame and padded down the hallway. As she neared the kitchen she could smell the cooking of eggs and fresh coffee brewing. As she looked in the door, the sight caught her off guard.

Tony was standing at the cooker, scrambling the eggs in the pan. This would have been perfectly normally except for the fact he was naked.

"Admiring the view Ziva?" Tony questioned without even turning around.

"How…"

"You gonna ask that question every time I surprise you?" The rhetorical question shut Ziva up, giving her time to do the _googling_ as she would call it.

During the throws of last nights passion she hadn't really taken in much of Tony's appearance. Last night had been desperate and long over due, but today would be a chance for them to appreciate each other. And Ziva was going to start right there and then.

The muscular definition in his back and broad shoulders was enough to tell anyone that he was a sportsman. Her eyes scanned down his back, coming to rest at his lower back. There was scar - only around 2 inches or so - that graced his left hand side. She'd never heard him say anything about it. A question for a later date. As her eyes scanned down even further, she noticed something that never used to be. A hairless butt. _He shaved_ she thought with a smile on your face.

"Well something pleases you." She hadn't even realised that he'd turned around.

"Hmm." She replied contently. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well I was thinking some pancakes, bacon and maple syrup for starters."

"Just starts?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah. I'll have you for the rest of my meal."

It was a miracle they actually got to eat breakfast. As soon as they'd finished breakfast they retired to the bedroom, Tony pulling Ziva with him.

"In a rush Tony?" Ziva asked as she sauntered down the hall now that she was free from his grasp.

"I've waited 5 years. Sorry if I'm eager."

"Well I can't say I don't feel the same way." And with that Ziva moved faster to the bedroom.

It would have to be around 3 o'clock in the afternoon when they heard a knock at the door.

"Shit. I said the guys could come watch the game at mines this afternoon. I'll go get rid of them. Hang on." Tony said as he made his way to get out of bed.

"No stay here. I think I'll have a better chance of getting rid of them." Ziva said as she wrapped the bed sheet around her body and walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry but Tony's a bit busy this afternoon. So the games off." she said with a smirk on her face as she opened the door. The smirk disappeared as she realised who was at the door.

"Gibbs…"

**Now I like this ending. Do you?**

**Also this will be the last update for at least a week! I'm of to Tenerife tomorrow morning with the family - hence the reason for the short update! And then I'm getting new bedroom units when I come back to I need to decorate the room before the Monday. **

**Oh well, reviews will make me super happy and start my holiday high (:**

**And enjoy the NCIS premiere for me! I'll be waiting on the post patiently while the cousin posts me a copy from America! (L)**


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I was in Tenerife - what a disaster may I tell you. And from then on things have been hectic. I was at Brandon Flowers then it was Uni open days, then all my school work and then wind ensemble resumed. So it's been crazy. But I'm back and I'll try to update as soon as possible. (:

And FX has started showing Season 8 - WOW! I'm loving it. The 5th episode is on next Friday and I've seen clips of it ;) (L) Fridays are quite clearly the best. There is a slight possibility that there may be an update before next Monday but I've got a maths NAB, and I think I'm off to Inverness next weekend. And it also depends on my muses…

**Disclaimer: I do not own. And never will. But I do own a home made card from my best friend with a picture of Michael Weatherly on it. I love her for it. **

* * *

"_I'm sorry but Tony's a bit busy this afternoon. So the games off." she said with a smirk on her face as she opened the door. The smirk disappeared as she realised who was at the door. _

"_Gibbs…"_

A silence passed between them. It was Gibbs that broke it.

"You know, I could have sworn this was DiNozzo's place."

"Emm, yeah well it is." Ziva replied sheepishly.

"Really? So care to explain to me why your in nothing but a bed sheet?" Just as she was about to answer, Tony appeared at the end of the hall.

"Guys, don't you get it. The games off. I'm busy. Can you…" he trailed off as he realised it wasn't his friends standing at the door. "Oh, hi boss. We got a case or something?" he asked as if everything was normal.

"No. Just came round to see if you wanted to go out for a drink. That would have been a question. Now its an order. 10 minutes. Be in my car outside. And put some clothes on before that." He exited out the door without even waiting for a reply. As the door clicked shut, both Tony and Ziva stood staring. They couldn't believe that had just happened.

It took them a few minutes to come back to reality. It was only when Ziva started to shiver, did Tony realise they were still in the same place as 5 minutes ago.

"Zee." he said quietly. There was no reply. "Earth to Ziva - is there anyone in there?"

"Oh. My. God. I can not believe that just happened. We've been caught black handed."

"Red handed. The term is red handed."

"It doesn't matter what colour my hands are. Either way were in deep shit."

"Nicely put. Excellent noun. I knew your English would improve. Just watch with the idioms…" Tony trailed off. It was clear he was nervous.

"Tony. Be quiet. Now, go get dressed. Gibbs is waiting."

It only took 2 minutes to find presentable clothes and be sitting in the passenger seat of Gibbs' sedan.

Once he'd got in there was an awkward silence.

"Care to explain what I saw, DiNozzo?"

"Ziva in a bed sheet."

"Not time for your smart ass comments - rethink." Tony paused for a few moments before replying to Gibbs.

"Love." he said in a small voice. That shocked Gibbs. He could have handled it if Tony had just said something along the lines _a mistake._ or _a drunken escapade_. But this was different. And he could sense it in his voice.

"I have rules about these things." he stated.

"Yeah but were not just _dating_. I love her. More than you will ever know. And who's being a hypocrite?" Tony was passed being considerate. Everything was being let out. And in that very moment he didn't care whether it lost him his job.

Gibbs was silent. He knew he was right. This was exactly how it started with Jenny. And Paris. At least this wasn't the cause of an undercover mission. Well maybe it was. But 5 years was a long time for it to be dormant. Perhaps it wasn't. Or perhaps he just wasn't as aware of things as he used to be. Either way he knew he couldn't stop it. No matter how much of an inconveniance it was.

"Don't bring Jenny into this. This isn't about me and her." Gibbs answered back. Tony could sense there was an edge to his voice but he was past caring.

"Don't give me that crap. You know damn well this is just like what you and Jenny had." Gibbs answer was out before Tony had properly finished his.

"No. No its not. What me and Jenny had was pure lust. It only turned into something a lot more meaningful because of the location and situation. Do you really think I would have fallen in love with someone who I was their superior if it had been DC? Or I'd have known she'd have become my boss one day?" Tony was shocked. He'd never heard Gibbs say so much about himself. After a period of contemplation, Tony replied.

"It is what it is. And we can't turn back the time. But you and Jenny parted ways. With me and Ziva, we know its for life. So please, don't stop it." There was something in Tony's voice that made Gibbs reconsider his original decision.

"Out of the car DiNozzo. I've got places to be." Tony was shocked at the revelation of the moment.

"So that's it? That's all your going to say?" his anger was becoming evident.

"For the meantime. Out." It took Tony everything he had not to shout something back in his face as he slammed the door. As he walked back to the steps leading into the apartment, he contemplated the talk that had taken place.

He was unsure of what Gibbs' real reaction was. Sure it seemed like he was ok with them but appearances can be deceptive. And he was left confused with one thing: did _both_ of them still have their jobs?

**

* * *

So I'm not totally happy with this. But I realised you guys deserved an update.**

**Reviews? (:**


	7. Chapter 7

_I realise I have this huge problem with updating frequently. And I know it's been what 5 months at least? But recently times have been hard for one of my friends. So through helping her with everything and school other things took priority._

_And anyone from Scotland (or indeed the UK) will know the snow disaster that happened in early December! I ended up walking 10 miles home from school at lunch in order to be with my mum when I could just have went to my uncles about 2 miles from school. So the 2 weeks were perfect writing time – but you know how things drag on. I'd love to hear your stories regarding the weather? And I lost my old memory stick where half this chapter was so I had to start it again. _

_So I'm updating this in the middle of the Easter Holiday's before exam stress really kicks in!_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned NCIS, oh the things I would do to Michael Weatherly. ;]**_

Chapter 7

While Tony was out with Gibbs, Ziva had been thinking over the events that had previously taken place. She had admitted to Tony that she loved him. And he had admitted it to her back. They had enjoyed what they previously had – flirtatious banter that fuelled the fire to keep it burning. But that's all it was. And now they found themselves engrossed in each other's every move. It would be difficult to have to make a decision that didn't favour their relationship. She hoped that Tony was sorting that out with Gibbs just now. Deep down Ziva knew what Gibbs would be like. His reaction to it all. But she couldn't bring herself to think about the reality of what might happen. As she was contemplating what direction their relationship was going in she heard the front door open.

Instantly Tony met Ziva's eyes, portraying a look of anger and rage. It took a few seconds before either said anything. In the end it was Ziva who broke the silence.

"Well?" she asked "What did he say?"

"Nothing." He replied solemnly.

"Tony, you were out there for a good 20 minutes – he must have said something."

"Oh yeah he said something alright" his anger appearing in his words. "Apparently we're not allowed a relationship – even if its love. Then I called him a hypocrite – properly didn't go down too well. Once that didn't work I played the Jenny card – he claimed it wasn't love. Could guarantee that was a lie. Then the ..." Ziva cut him off mid-sentence having caught the jest of where he was heading with the conversation.

"So where do we go next?" Ziva asked after a short pause.

"See I'm not too sure whether we still have our jobs – he didn't make that clear. But I think we should assume we do. I even pointed out that we weren't _dating_, that we were in love. Doesn't make a difference to him clearly. He just chucked me out the car and drove off at that point refusing to discuss it anymore!"

"Calm down." Ziva said soothingly. "It is the weekend. We may as well forget it and enjoy what we have left of it."

"I'll agree to that. Listen, why don't we get out of here for the night? Book into a hotel?"

"The Fairmont. My treat?" Ziva balanced his question.

"Sure, you think you could get reservation at this short notice?"

"Of course. Let me book it, you pack us a bag." Ziva said as she went to retrieve Tony's laptop from the lounge.

Tony had made his way to his room. After gathering 2 suits, running clothes and some casual clothes he contemplated what to pack for Ziva. Considering she didn't live there, _given time _he thought, he got her go-bag from the trunk of her car gaining a change of casual-looking clothes and a running outfit but nothing that would be fancy enough for their evening meal. He quickly came to the decision that he'd go out and buy her a new dress, and in the process of executing his plan his doorbell went again.

"Can't be anything worse than the last time" he muttered to himself as he went to get the door. As he got closer he saw Ziva had the same idea.

"I'll get it" he said to her. She silently replied and went back to the computer, Tony not registering the look on her face.

"He guys" Tony said as he opened the door to his friends.

"Tony! DiNozzo!" They greeted him trying to get into his apartment, unsuccessfully being held before the perimeter.

"Gonna let us in man?" Darren asked.

"Sorry guys, but the games off. Something's came up. There's a bar a couple of blocks over that you can go watch the game. I'll have you over for the next game. Sorry again." He said. There were replies of "yeah man" and "whatever" as they walked down the hall way, Tony shutting the door behind them.

Once closed, he walked over to the sofa where Ziva was sitting.

"That's them sorted" he said to her, gaining only a grunt in response.

"Have I done something to offend you?" he probed cautiously. After a period of silence she answered:

"Why'd you stop me from answering the door?" she asked in a small voice.

"What?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"This morning, you were more than happy for me to answer the door dressed in nothing but a bed sheet but there it was like you didn't want them to acknowledge my presence. Is it different now I am dressed? That I no longer displayed myself as one of your 'conquests' but something less appealing? Because if that is the case I will phone up and cancel the booking?" she rambled, clearly her anger having taken over her.

"Whoa Ziva – where's this all coming from? I only stopped you since I was nearer the door. If it bothers you that much you can answer my front door all the time. But I never meant anything by it. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that." He concluded, leaning in for a kiss. "Now I have a few earns to run, you finish up the booking and I'll be back in half an hour tops."

"Ok" she replied "And I am sorry" she added, both not even mentioning rule number 6.

Exactly 25 minutes later, Tony returned to his apartment with 2 dresses to find Ziva reading a week old newspaper.

"I never thought of you as the newspaper type DiNozzo" she said as he silently tried to sneak into the apartment.

"Yeah, must have picked it up at some point. Anyway," he said, changing the subject "you ready to go?"

"Tony I have not packed" she replied, rising from her lounging position on his couch.

"I have it covered. Grab your jacket, the reservation and let's go!" he said. No less than 5 minutes later were they both in the car and pulling out his street, headed for the hotel.

A mere 20 minutes later they pulled up at the grand entrance of the hotel to have the car valet parked and their luggage taken from them. As they neared the front desk a brunette woman was headed straight for them with what appeared to be an acquaintance on her arm. The two were so absorbed in each other that they never seen either Tony or Ziva and walked straight into them.

"Oh I'm sorry" the woman apologised, only to retract her statement. "In fact I'm not" when she saw the man's face.

"Jeanne..."

**Bet you never seen that coming? Cause I certainly didn't!**

**Also I chose the Fairmont as there is one in St Andrews where my boyfriend's brother had his wedding reception and the hotel is lovely. And my parent's had stayed there before!**

**Review? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I'll say it again: I'm the most unreliable person for updating. **

**But I've been insanely busy over April/May/June.**

**Anyway, this is a quick update before I go on holiday on Friday (L)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of its mine.**

_"Oh I'm sorry" the woman apologised, only to retract her statement. "In fact I'm not" when she saw the man's face._

_"Jeanne..."_

There was a silence, none of them knowing what to say. Eventually it was Ziva that broke the silence between them.

"I thought you were in Africa?" she asked Jeanne.

"I was, until I saw there was an accident and emergency job available in New York." she replied.

"That doesn't explain what your doing here."

"I guess it doesn't."

"Do you want to explain?" Tony asked after being broken out his revive.

"I'm here with my fiancé. I know for a fact that he is actually another doctor. He doesn't tell lies." Jeanne said spitefully. It was clear to Ziva that these words hurt Tony more than he was letting on.

"Well while its been nice catching up Jeanne, we must go." Ziva told her.

"Yeah, bye Jeanne." Tony said as he was led away by Ziva.

After checking in and making a dinner reservation, Tony and Ziva went up to their room. What Tony thought would have been a standard room soon turned out to be so much more.

They rode to the 14th floor and went to room 1402. As Ziva opened the door Tony could only marvel at the sight in front of him. Ziva had booked them a suite. The suite consisted of a four-poster bed, sitting area, 32 inch plasma television and a complementary mini bar. As they walked further into the room they realised that they had a balcony.

They stood on the balcony, Ziva in front of Tony with his arms around her stomach, looking out over the city. After standing like that for a few minutes, Ziva sensed Tony starting to get bored as he started kissing down her neck.

"Mmm, Tony" Ziva sighed.

"Enjoying it?" Tony smirked.

"Yes." was her simple one word reply.

"Well we better take this inside" Tony said as he turned her around, now capturing her lips. Once they entered through the sliding patio doors, they stumbled towards the king size bed, where Ziva pushed Tony down on the mattress and climbed on top of him. It was a fight for dominance before Tony won and had Ziva pinned beneath him. He started to kiss down the visible cleavage created by the simple white blouse she had put on this morning that complemented her naturally tanned skin.

"Tony…" Ziva tried to muffle her moan.

"Yes sweet cheeks?" Tony replied, as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"We should stop."

"Why?" he asked, clearly showing he had no intention of letting up any time soon.

"Cause I plan on going for a swim."

"This burns more calories." he tried to persuade her.

"But I have your favourite bikini with me. I thought you would have appreciated it." Ziva replied. This momentary thought that plagued Tony's mind gave Ziva just enough time to flip them over, allowing her to be on top. "But if you so wish…" she trailed off, unbuttoning his light blue shirt as she worked her way down his torso.

"Oh no you don't. Bikini. Swimming pool. Now." he said as he all but through her off him as he raced to get his swimming trunks out the bag.

"Knew that would work" she said as she obtained complementary towels from the bathroom and put them in a linen bag along with her shampoo and the ever-important bikini.

"Race you down there" Tony said as he all but sprinted out the hotel room door. Ziva laughed as she followed behind, securely locking the door behind them.

**Short. And hopefully Sweet.**

**The next update should be longer - I just wanted to give you an update.**

**Also, do you have any ideas where this fic should go?**

**Reviews are my motivation btw (;**


End file.
